Pride of an Alchemist
by bc1.08
Summary: Ed's gone... Al's got his body back and is now looking for Ed with the help of Mustang and his team, but when a certain blond is is spoted outside Central HQ with Envywhat will happen next will be an adventure of two brothers trying to find each other again. [I suck at this... Please Read]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**_Making A Knight_**

**Al's POV**

I was lying in a hospital bed in Central looking out my window hoping, just hoping for a sign that my Brother was alive but it's been 3 months since he performed the transmutation to bring me back, mind, body and soul. I was told that Ed was never found only a pool of blood in the centre of the transmutation circle which with DNA analyses confirmed it to belong to Brother. Colonel Mustang said that the amount of blood in the circle was more than 1.65 litres which meant that he properly didn't survive the transmutation and the Gate took him to the next life.

"Colonel… you know it's been 3 months to the day" the Colonel was sitting next to me reading todays newspaper, "huh? oh since the transmutation… yes… so it has" he said folding his newspaper and sitting it on my night stand, I could feel him looking at me, I could feel the pity in his eyes as I stared out the window. "Alphonse" he said trying to get my attention, I turned and stared at his "You know we have been looking for him -" his mask was calm but I could see the sadness in his onyx eyes "- as you already know the higher-ups have stopped the recovery mission and stated that Ed's KIA". I turned back to look out my window and sighed

"He's not… Colonel he's alive… I know he is, call me crazy but I can feel it… He's not dead."

[3 months ago]

**Father's POV**

I watched as the child was dragged before me and forced to kneel at my feet, his eyes were a blaze with anger and pride "Do you know why you are here" I asked him. He didn't answer and after a few seconds I spoke again "You have become a fine alchemist Edward Elric" I said looking down at the boy who was restrained by one of my children, Envy had a look of hatred on his face as if he wanted to kill the boy before anything else could happen. "You are one of my Pawns Edward but now I am in need of a Knight" the boys eyes widen with hate and horror as the words sunk in "I'm not one of your puppets you bearded bastard" he yelled at me his face was a blaze with the fire of pride.

As I stood as Envy forced him to lean forward as if he was bowing "I have a question for you Edward" I walked towards him, his eyes locked on my every move "What would you say if I could help you bring your brother back" I stopped in front of him, his eyes widened with surprise "W-what d-did you say" his mask broke and his face dropped into a look of shock "I said what would you say if I could help you bring your brother back" I stared down at him watching his reaction. He dropped his head and stared at the floor.

"Equivalent Exchange" he muttered under his breath a few seconds later, he then lifted his head and stared at me and said "There has to be an equivalent exchange so what do you want in return for helping me" I smirked at the young alchemist for a second then spoke "In return for helping you I want your life. I help you return your brother to this life and in exchange for that you become one of my Knights" he looked at me in shock, his eyes shook slightly as he realised what I wanted in return. After staring at me for a few minutes he slumped forward dropping his head "I-I… [Sigh] fine then have it your way… I'll do it." I grinned at him "Good choice now before we bring your brother back you'll have to change into these" I transmuted some black clothes and through them in front of him I then looked at Envy who let his grip on the boy go. "Take him to his room and make sure he changes into those" I said to Envy "Come on pip-squeak" Envy grabbed the blond by his hair to lift him onto his feet, they left together. Envy holding his arm in a tight grip.

[5 minutes later]

Edward and Envy returned. Edward was wearing almost the same outfit as Envy had on but one of his gloves was shorter than the other. Envy was still holding Edward for dear life making sure he didn't make a run for it. "While you were changing I got everything set up for you Edward" I pointed to the transmutation circle in the middle of the room, he lifted his head slowly looking at me his eyes widened with horror as he saw a large cylinder of red liquid in the middle of the circle "You need a toll don't you and this incomplete philosopher stone is what you will use" I stared at him for a moment then motioned to Envy to bring him forward. Envy dragged him to stand next to me Envy held his right automail arm "Now let us being" I said motioning to Envy to let his arm go. He did and the boy looked at the circle for a second then lifted his hands [clap] he clapped his hands together and place them on the circle, as he placed his hands on the circle it glowed a beautiful gold for a few minutes then everything went an eerie red as the Gate opened.

**Ed's POV**

"Well Edward I have kept my end of the exchange now it is your turn" I was sitting next to Al hugging him, he was unconscious but breathing strong, his body was so fragile I didn't really want to touch him in case he fell to pieces but I had to make sure he was real. I gently placed his head down on the ground and stood up. I then looked over my shoulder to where that bearded bastard stood with Envy. I turned and walked over to them with my head down and my eyes closed. As I approached them I heard him mutter something to Envy but I didn't catch it but the next thing I knew was that I was pinned to the ground. As I moved my head to see what was on top of me all I could see was emerald-green hair and I knew it was Envy who was pinning me as I tilted my head I felt something against my cheek. I felt warm liquid ooze down the side of my face. Envy had cut my cheek with a blade that he shape-shift his arm into "Now Edward Elric it is time for you to become my Knight. Become my Pride"

Everything went black as I slipped into unconsciousness leaving my life as I knew it behind.

* * *

_**AN/**_

_**So this is my first fanfic hope you liked it ^^ I like using POV's but not all the chapters will be like this one**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Flamers will be Flamed!**_

_**Next Chapter will be up soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**Awaken **

**Ed's POV**

When I finally came around I found myself in bed with a wash cloth resting on my forehead. As I slowly lifted my head off the pillow I notice the room was quite large, there was a desk in front of a giant window a couch in the middle of the room with a coffee table in front of it, a wardrobe with a mirror on the door off to one side of the room and a giant bookcase littered with hundreds of books.

I slowly got out of bed and stood next to it for a while trying to remember where I was. I looked down at my body and was shocked at what I saw, red alchemic tattoos covered most of my body but that's not what shocked me the most. What shocked me the most was that my automail was gone! And replaced with my real arm and leg there was no scars no nothing my right arm and left leg looked like they have been there the whole time. The only difference was the tattoos covering them, after a few minutes of staring I saw the mirror on the wardrobe, with a sigh I decided that I best get this over and done with.

"What the hell did that bearded bastard do to me!" I stared at my reflection in shock; my hair was out of its normal braid. I was wearing the same clothes as I was ordered to put on by Father. My eyes where still gold but instead of a round pupil I had cat like slits and on my left shoulder was my worst nightmare. There sitting in the centre of the tattoos was the Ouroboros tattoo. I shivered at the thought that I was now one of those monsters.

As I stared at myself the door to the room opened and Envy walked in "Well look who's up and out of bed" he said staring at me with his hands on his hips. I closed my eyes and dropped my head slightly "Envy" I said jumping back slightly and taking up a defensive position looking straight at him then he spoke "Father wants to see you" I stood there frozen for a few seconds I then nodded and followed him out of the room remembering that Envy and I where now one in the same.

[Time Skip]

As we walked down a long hallway Envy asked me how I liked my new body, it felt weird taking to Envy like this but I just shrugged and said that it was nice not having automail, he smirked and we continued until we came to a giant wooden door. Envy pushed it open and we both stepped inside.

Father was sitting in the middle of the room; it was like stepping back in time nothing in the room had changed except there wasn't a giant transmutation circle in the middle of the room. We walked up to Father and stopped just in front of him then Envy spoke "I've brought him now can I go" he said crossing his arms. Father looked at Envy then at me "You may go Envy thank you for bring him here" he said Envy nodded and walked out of the room leaving me and Father alone.

**No ones' POV**

"I can inform you that your brother Alphonse is alive and well" Father said Ed lifted his head and stared at Father. Ed stood there silently a mental battle was going on in his head

_I need to find him I have to find him he's probably looking for me I need to find him_

**You sold your soul you don't have a brother anymore. You're just a monster wishing to be something you're not**

As this inner battle raged on Ed didn't notice Father standing over him. "Now my son let me rid you of those hurtful memories." Before Ed realised what was happening it was too late. Father had placed his hand on top of Ed's head causing red alchemic sparks. Ed struggled to get loose but Father had a firm grip on him.

Ed felt all his memories slip away fading into blackness. A few minutes later the red alchemic sparks faded and Father released Ed who fell to the floor out cold. Father bent down and picked him up and walked back to his throne.

Sitting down with an unconscious Ed in his arms, Father began to stroke Ed's hair and whispered to him "My perfect child, my Pride." About an hour later Ed began to stir. He opened his eyes slowly, after a few blinks he focused his eyes on the person who was holding him and staring at him with a curious look "Do you know who I am?" Father asked him. Ed shock his head slowly from side to side "I am your Father" Father said placing Ed down on the ground in front of him "And you are my perfect child -" Father placed a hand on Ed's head "- Pride."

* * *

[6 months later]

"It's good to see you Al how have you been" said Hawkeye, Al had just entered to office "Hello Lieutenant Hawkeye" he said smiling at Hawkeye "I'm good thank you… um is the Colonel in today" Al asked "He's inside his office" Hawkeye said pointing to the Colonels' inner office door "Thank you Lieutenant" Al said and walk over to the office doors. He knocked on the door and heard a familiar voice answer "Come in" and Al opened the door and entered

**Al's POV**

I knocked on the Colonel's door and waited for a reply. "Come in" I heard from behind the door. As I opened the door I was greeted by a mountain of white papers situated on the Colonels desk "Um Colonel" I asked looking around "Oh Alphonse it's you" I saw the Colonel's head pop up from behind the mountain, I chuckled mentally "Hello Colonel sorry for disturbing you" I said walking towards his desk. "Not at all, I'm just catching up on some paperwork seeing as the rest of my team are at lunch and dumped me with everything" he sighed "Same old Colonel" I thought to myself.

Knock, knock, we both looked at the door "Come in" Colonel Mustang said the door opened and a young solider walked in "I'm sorry to interrupt Colonel Mustang Sir" he said in a militaristic tone "Not at all solider please come in" Colonel motioned for the solider to step forward "We have just receive a letter from the main reception desk" the solider said looking at the Colonel "At the reception desk?" the Colonel questioned as he held out his hand. The solider handed the letter over then saluted which the Colonel returned then the solider left leaving the Colonel and myself alone again.

"Who would leave a letter at the main reception desk?" I asked looking at the letter in the Colonels hands "I'm not sure" he replied looking at the envelope with concern as if he was waiting for it to explode or something. After a few minutes of staring he turned the envelope over and opened it.

**Colonel Mustang's POV**

Al was staring at me as I opened the envelope and took out the letter inside; I placed the now empty envelope on top of my paperwork and began opening the letter. As I opened the letter a photo fell out and landed face down on the floor, I bent down and picked it up as I straightened up I flipped the photo over and stared at it in shock, I then looked at the letter and straight away recognised the hand writing

_To Colonel Roy Mustang_

'_The Flame Alchemist'_

_This photograph was taken yesterday at 11:27am East of Central. The suspects in the photograph are believed to be the ones who started a warehouse fire that caused 60.000 Cens worth of damage._

_On further investigation we discovered the fire was started with 'alchemy' as you are well aware Colonel Mustang the only one who has knowledge of flame alchemy besides yourself is the late 'Fullmetal Alchemist' Edward Elric._

_We tracked down the culprits and manage to take this photograph of them as you can see the photo reveals two persons. We know from previous encounters that on the right is the homunculus known as 'Envy' and on the left is a blond haired boy who resembles the late 'Fullmetal Alchemist' Edward Elric. _

_Believe me Colonel when I say this. But I believe we might have found Edward!_

_Signed _

_Alex Louis Armstrong _

'_The Strong Arm Alchemist'_

I stared at the letter for a few more seconds letting the words sink in. after a few minutes I dashed to the phone that was buried under the piles of paperwork, after a few minutes I picked up the phone "Lieutenant get everyone I here now!" I ordered Hawkeye and slammed down the phone. I felt like I had ran a marathon, my heart was racing my breathing was heavy I couldn't believe it I was in a state of shock "Um Colonel what's the matter" I heard someone speak, I lifted my head and stared at Alphonse, I quickly composed myself then looked at Al a said "We've found Fullmetal."

* * *

**_AN/_**

**_Hiya! _**

**_So I know I said I'd update the next chapter later but I'm just uploading it straight from the file :P_**

**_Anyway..._**

**_Tell me what you think so..._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All of Mustang's team where standing in front of his desk in shock, Havoc dropped his cigarette, Breda, Furey and Falman all looked like they had seen a ghost and Hawkeye was in a slight state of shock. Mustang was holding up the photo that Armstrong and his men had taken.

"B-but he…" Havoc trailed off not believing what he seeing, Alphonse stood next to Mustang looking at the floor silent tears running down his cheeks. "Fullmetal is alive as you can see from this photograph -" Mustang said placing the photo down on his desk "- but as you can see…" he trailed off looking at Al who had stopped crying "The person next to him in this photo is the homunculus known as Envy." Mustang continued "Sir what are we going to do?" Hawkeye asked Mustang "Rescue him of cause!" Al spoke up looking at everyone with the same eyes of determination that his brother once had "Well you heard him" Mustang said closing his eyes and smirking "Men" he looked up at his subordinates "Our mission is to find and rescue the Fullmetal Alchemist" Mustang declared "Sir" everyone saluted him including Alphonse (out of respect for the Colonel).

**Under Central HQ**

"Envy why did you destroy that warehouse?" Father asked "Because we were bored" Envy replied "Why does it matter -" Pride added "- it's not like we have anything to do" Pride was leaning against a wall near Father's throne while Envy was sitting cross legged above Pride on one of the many tubes that ran through the giant room "Pride I understand you are bored but because of what you did you manage to get the attention of the military are you trying to get caught" Wrath had just entered the room. Pride opened his eyes and looked at Wrath, Wrath looked straight into Prides Golden cat like eyes, it felt like he was looking right into his core. "Wrath aren't you suppose to be in Central" Envy asked looking at Wrath with curiosity "I'm here to talk with our Father Envy not you" Wrath said walking towards were Father's throne was. "Colonel Mustang is sending a team of men to search for Pride" Wrath stated to Father "Colonel Mustang?" Pride asked looking at Wrath confused then said "Why do I care about some military dog Wrath" returning to his normal position with his head down, eyes closed.

"This could be a problem" Father said looking at Pride then back to Wrath "When will his men arrive in Central?" Father asked he was now stroking his beard "In a day" Wrath said "hmm" was all Father said "What do they know so far" he asked Wrath "All they really know is that Envy started the fire and that Pride was with him" said Wrath looking at Father

"Wrath you will return upstairs and keep an eye on things there" Father said dismissing him. Then he turned towards Envy and Pride "Envy go sort out Mustang and his team" Envy stood up and jumped off the tube and landed next to Pride "What about Pride?" he asked looking at the little homunculus standing next to him "Pride will be here with me keeping an eye out for any intruders" Father said then looking back at Pride "Actually... take Pride with you as your look out" Father said opening the book and beginning to read.

Pride looked up at Father then looked at Envy who smirked at him and motioned for him to follow him.

"And Envy-" Father called after him "-make sure Pride isn't seen by anyone or that he uses his powers" Father staired over his shoulder at the two sins before he turned back to his book, "Let's go" Envy said and both of them ran to the one of the many tunnels leading out to the outside world.

* * *

**I know it's short but this is the first time all week i've been on the internet :P**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN FMA OR FMA:BH but i do lay claim to this story ^^**

**Please Rate and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Al's POV**

We left East City later that day hoping to reach Central by the next day. Colonel Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc and myself where in one compartment while Falmen, Breda and Furey where in the one opposite to us. Colonel was looking over some reports, Hawkeye was cleaning one of her many guns and Havoc was talking to the others across the way. I had my head resting against the window looking out at the night sky it was kind of funny brother use to look out the window all the time when we travelled on the train and normally he'd fall asleep about twenty minutes or so after we leave the train station.

"Haha" I chuckled softly to myself catching the attention of the Colonel "

Al..." he asked looking up at me from his paperwork "huh?" I answered looking at him "What's so funny" he asked

"Oh I was just remembering something brother use to do" I smiled at him. He smirked then returned to his paperwork

"Al here I want you to take this" said Hawkeye handing me the gun she had just finished cleaning, I stared at it then at her

"B-but I" started to say but she cut me off

"We are facing homunculi and who knows what else" she said placing the gun in my hands

"It's a back if you don't have time for alchemy" she said taking out her revolver and checking the barrel then began to clean it.

[1 Day later]

We arrived at Central Station in the morning and head straight for Central Command. Major Armstrong was waiting for us at the main entrance

"Alphonse Elric!" he yelled and pulled me into a bone crushing hug "- it's been to long" he continued "Ma - jor … can't… br - eath" I struggled to get out after a few seconds he put me down and saluted the Colonel

"Hello Armstrong" Colonel said walking past him followed by Hawkeye and the rest of his team.

We entered the Colonel's old office that he had before the transfer to East H.Q.

Everyone began to set up things like maps, radios, weapons, and etcetera. I wondered around the room remembering the time when brother and the Colonel had a yelling match about the Rush Valley incident when we first met Ling, "ha" I laughed mentally but I was brought out of my thoughts when the Colonel spoke about finding the location where Major Armstrong had taken the photo

"We'll start at the warehouse then workout how far away it is from where the photo was taken" he said everyone started to leave but as I was about to walk away from the window I was standing near something caught my eye.

**Pride's POV**

I was in the tree near one of the windows of Central H.Q, Envy asked me to report how many men the state alchemist brought with him, while he was talking to Wrath about how to keep the dog and his men on a tight leash, but from what I saw he only brought only 6 officers with him and a kid who I didn't recognise.

The kid had wandered towards the window, as he did I crouched down behind the thick foliage. Both Father and Envy said that the Flame Alchemist was very dangerous and that he would kill me if he saw me so I wasn't going to risk it.

As I watched the kid for a couple of minutes I noticed something familiar about him but I couldn't place it. Suddenly they all started to leave the room and I stood up and watched as the kid as he turned away from the window but just as I stood up the kid turned back towards the window a stare right at me "Shit-" I thought "-I've been discovered" so I jumped out of the tree and made a run for it.

**No one's POV**

As Pride made a dash for it he ran across the entrance way of Central Command as soon as he jumped out of the foliage he saw Mustang and his team walking down the steps "Shit" he thought as he froze in front of them, every single one of them stared at him in shock not knowing what to do. Suddenly Al burst through them yelling at Pride. "Brother… brother" he ran at Pride but stopped short as he saw his brother looking at him in confusion "Brother?" Pride said tilting his head to the side, suddenly someone jumped in front of Pride.

**Mustang POV**

The new comer in a military uniform turned to Fullmetal and said "Pride run" before any of us could reach for weapons Fullmetal made a dash to a nearby alleyway.

"Fullmetal wait!" I yelled at him but he didn't turn he just kept running

"Colonel go after him" I turned and saw Hawkeye take out her revolver and shot the new comer in the head but he didn't fall to the ground, he stood there as red alchemic sparks lit up around the bullet hole healing it

"So I guess you wanna play" he said he then changed into a teenager about 16 or 17 with green hair and an Ouroboros tattoo on his left upper thigh

"E-Envy" Al stuttered I then looked at the smirking teen

"Watch it he's a homunculus" I said warning everyone

"So you know who I am" said Envy in a mocking tone stepping forward and taking a bow

"Well I'd love to stand here and chat but I have to take care of my-" before he could finish what he was going to say I snapped my fingers and flames enveloped him

"Tell me who that was Envy" I said taking a step towards the burnt homunculus

"Tell me!" I yelled at him

"You already know the answer to that question" he said slowly getting up and backing away red alchemic sparks flashed around him as he healed himself.

"You mean that-" I began but Envy cut me off "Yes it's your precious little pip-squeak" he said taking a few more steps back then turned on his heels and ran towards the same alley way as Fullmetal had just run down.

I was about to snap when Al grabbed my arm "Colonel we need to follow him. He could lead us to brother" Al said tears appeared in his eyes I lowered my hand and took off after the homunculus followed by Al and my team.

**Pride's POV**

"Shit, shit, shit" I thought to me "if Father finds out I've been seen he's gonna be so mad at me". I ran as fast as I could down different alley ways I could hear someone running behind me, I didn't dare turn around and look because if it was that Flame Alchemist I'd be burnt to death.

As I turned down an alley way I came to a dead end as I skidded to a stop I felt someone behind me as I turned around I saw Envy slightly panting.

"Envy!" I said as I ran and hugged him tears rolling down my cheeks, he returned the hug softly cooing to me "Shh it's okay Pride I won't let anything happen to you" but as he said that I heard someone walk towards us "Envy!" said the new comer, as Envy turned his head to stare in the direction of the voice I lifted my head and looked around Envy to see who it was.

I froze in fear there standing at the entrance of the alley way was the Flame Alchemist with his team and the kid from earlier. "Brother!" the kid yelled at me taking a step forward but the Flame Alchemist stretched out his left arm to stop him.

Envy tighten his grip around me and stared dangerously at them I on the other hand was shaking with fear "Envy let Fullmetal go right now" said the Flame Alchemist

* * *

**_Hiya _**

**_hehe *nervous laugh* so I know I'm late posting this but it's been hecktic :P $400+ internet bill not the best bday prezzie in the world :( but oh well that's what happens when you let people use your internet all day everyday :P_**

**_Anyway what do you think? _**

**_If you have any ideas of where this story might be heading please let me know I like hearing other peoples ideas and thoughts _**

**_I will not admit I have writers block but at this point in time (because of work and study) I do :( I had an idea where I'd be taking this but I don't like it :P_**

**_Maybe I just need to take a step back and re-think for the next couple of days :P_**

**_I've gotten some awsome reviews and I just want to thank you so much ^w^ _**

**_So please Reveiw and send me some ideas if you have them of where this story could go_**

**_Thanks_**


End file.
